A Yule Ball to Remember
by a-new-author
Summary: Yule Ball, clebrated the triwizard tournament but it also celebrated the new romance between two old friends


A/N No, the lyrics are not mine they are the property of the Goblet of fire soundtrack, a song called "Magic Works". The rest is the property of J. K. Rowling and should be treated as such. I have just painted another picture in her world of Harry Potter.

A Yule Dance

Professor Albus Dumbledore took great pains in organizing the Yule Ball, a dance held during the Tri-Wizard tournament. But the dance would not just a treat for the students. Dumbledore had other more pressing things to accomplish.

The night of the Yule Ball had been like no other. All of the students form the fourth year and above from Hogwarts as well as the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be in attendance, filling the great hall for a night of merry dancing.

When the giant doors of the Great Hall were opened, the scene was an icy wintry fairy land. Ice cycles hung everywhere and snow covered every inch of the floor. The Christmas trees were covered in snow and bewitched faeries. The scene painted a picture of a dream where even the ceiling was playing along showing a light flurry of snow falling all around.

The champions lined up and entered the hall and made their way to the center of the dance floor. The opening waltz began and the champions began to dance instantly becoming the center of attention. One might think that Harry Potter was suffering from the worst incurable case of nerves but it was in fact the legendary Albus Dumbledore who was the most nervous about the night's events. He had offered his hand to Professor Minerva McGonagall who had joined him at a table. He was trying to help out the champions who looked like they needed bailed out. McGonagall of course took the hand of her long time friend and mentor as she always would. She would never refuse her best friend if she was asked to do anything. They strolled onto the floor and Dumbledore spun her around into a very professional grip as they began their waltz.

Dumbledore looked down at her red tartan robes and said, "you are looking lovely tonight." He said truly meaning his comment.

"Thank you." She said as she flushed slightly but quickly recovered by saying, "You have really outdone yourself this time. The Great Hall has never looked more beautiful."

"You must thank Professor Flitwick for that. I am afraid that I only made a few suggestions." He said as he took in the way her eyes sparkled tonight. There was something extra that was usually not there.

"Albus, do you think that Hagrid has a chance at happiness with Madame Maxime? I really do not know if I can stand to see him heart broken." She asked as she glanced over at them dancing in a corner of the room.

"Oh, I think that we all might have a chance tonight." He said as she noticed how his eyes had twinkled and his face has a longing expression that she could not place. She did not know exactly what he had meant by it but she knew that she might find out.

The song was ending as he steered them toward the tables. The new band was making their way to the stage and would perform for the students. Dumbledore knew that there would be one more song slow enough for them to dance to so they sat back down at the same table they had been at to chaperone the event like the rest of the professors.

Dumbledore started their friendly conversation with, "Have you ever been in love Minerva?" he said trying to make his question sound like something less than it really was.

She thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, I was once." She had paused for second trying to reflect upon the information she was about to divulge before continuing her discussion. "When I was a student there was a Professor here that I was very fond of. I was in my seventh year when I first realized that my affections were more than an innocent crush. He was a very handsome and gifted Professor and well I was head Girl, afraid of getting us both in trouble. I never acted upon those feelings as a student. I kept my head down and finished my last year here. I would attend his classes and be as astute as possible trying to learn his lessons and not reveal my secrets." She said pausing trying to reflect on something before continuing.

"He was a very handsome man back then. I can still remember his dark wavy hair and how his eyes used to light up when he had something fascinating to say or teach us. He had a gaze that could see right through you and know the very secrets we had hidden away deep inside. His passion for teaching and his passion for life made me feel for him as I did." She said looking to him to see if he had some understanding of whom she had been referring to.

"Did he ever come to know your feelings for him?" He asked hinting that he had not tried to guess at whom she had been referring to even though he had been a fellow professor at the time she was a student there.

"Two times, I thought so. You see, the first time, we were alone during a break from my NEWT exams when for a moment he was trying to console me after I had learned that my parents had been killed. His hand was upon mine and we sort of connected for the briefest of moments. Naturally all of my professors were concerned for me and my scores and tried to help me focus on my exams, but when we had talked that afternoon, there was something in his touch I could not explain. His eyes had love in them and I thought that I had let something slip out with my guard down. But just as quickly as I had seen it, the look slipped away. I dismissed the idea and didn't remember it till now. The other incident well, there had been a time when we were colleagues and he had suffered a great loss when a friend had been killed and I had tried to console him in the hour of his great loss. I had hugged him and had lingered too long in the embrace and before I had realized, I was looking at him as if I would have liked to have remained in his arms. I quickly tried to cover up the error by saying something in consolation before someone had come to bid condolences saving me from any questions that he might have had at the time." She looked to him to see if he could tell that she had been lying to him about the number of times that she had reminisced over those incidents and the countless others that she had almost let her feelings slip.

"What ever happened to the two of you?" He asked trying to get her to finish the story.

"We are friends, I am afraid. There is nothing more." She said reading a puzzled look on his face.

"I see." Albus said contemplating what she had said.

"Enough about me. How about you, have you ever been in love?" She asked trying to get him to stop reflecting on her.

"There was an extra ordinarily witch that I had been in love with but that was a long, long time ago. She was one of the brightest witches that I had ever met. She had a way of making my head turn with even the slightest glance. She first was student and I remember that she was rather shy around me and I was rather perplexed by it. It took great measures to get her to even talk to me. I did not even think that she even knew I existed as a man but only as a Professor. I did not pursue her while she remained a student for fear of ruining both of our careers. I had wanted to keep up with her but for nearly a decade I did not see her. She went to work with the ministry and I remained a teacher here. When I did catch up with her, I had interviewed her for a post here. After seeing her, and seeing how happy she had been I assumed that it was because of personal reasons and that had been what had made her so happy."

"Did you ever express your feelings?" she had asked just as he had.

"Alas, I have tried many times since I saw her all of those years ago. The first was a meeting I had with her before the order was called up the first time when Voldemort had risen to power. She had looked so scared that day I had told her what he had planned to do. She was so scared. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her the way a loved one would have. I feared at the time that if I had indeed began a relationship with her that she would be put in grave danger and I held back and tucked those emotions away from her and the world." He said reflecting back on the situation.

"And now, what is she to you?" She asked trying to get him to finish what he was about to say before he stopped himself.

"She remains a trusted friend." He said pausing to look over at the refreshments table "Now, if you will please excuse me I need to speak to the other professors for just a moment. Would you care for some refreshments?" he asked.

"Please." She said pondering whether or not she had said something wrong. She watched as he had glided around to the refreshments table where several of the Professors had gathered. Dumbledore had entered into a conversation with while he conjured up to goblets and began pouring punch into them. He had returned to her after the brief conversation then took his seat beside her. He smiled at her as he handed her a goblet. For a moment, their hands touched and it was if there were sparks emanating from their briefest touch. Then a smile had slid across his face for the briefest of moments she had noticed.

"Do you regret not telling her the truth?" She asked as she sipped at what she thought was just punch but Dumbledore had transfigured the punch in their glass to wine.

"Every day and every night." He said as he sighed then too took a sip of his wine before he continued. "She comes to me in my dreams like a spirit comforting me when I am lonely. Then she slips away every morning before I wake as if she was never there at all. When I see her she still has a way a turning my head. When she smiles, she has a way of lighting up the whole room. But, it is our friendship that I am most fond of. I regret that it is not more than friendship most of all." He said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I regret not telling him how I feel too especially late at night. That is when it truly gets lonely. I can not help but wonder what it would be like to share those lonely times. That is the only thing that gets me to drift off to sleep. But sometimes on really cold nights or when I have had a bad day, not even wishing that he was there to comfort me helps. I have found myself, cherishing what little time we actually get to spend together. Everything is about business when we speak. There are those rare times when we have social calls I find have been the most enjoyable parts of my life. His eyes still hold that sparkle from all those years ago. His smile can still make this old lady weak." She said as she pondered what he was getting out of what she had just said.

Dumbledore looked at her and patted her hand with his and said, "Our past regrets have hurt us both. At least we still have friendships that help us to cope. Now, there is one last dance. Will you share this dance with me? I would be most honored if you would."

"I would love to." She said leaving all of those memories at the table. The clock tower struck midnight as they stood up. She took his out stretched hand and let him lead her over to the dance floor. She could see softness in his eyes and his expression was that of peace. She smiled inwardly relieved that she had let all of her secrets finally go even if he did not know to whom she had been referring to this whole time.

The band beckoned to the crowd of about a dozen couples and said, "This is the last dance so, here we go."

_This goes out to all of the Lovers out there._

_So hold each other and keep each other warm._

He had spun her around into his arms and held her much closer this time than he had the first time. He gazed down into her eyes smiling at her pretending as if she were the only one in the room. No one would know what he was truly feeling right there at that moment.

_And dance your final dance._

_This is your final chance_

_to have the one you love._

_You know you've waited long enough._

He had a smile on his face that melted even her sternest gaze. Their slow waltz had brought them arm in arm and there was no space between them. She had placed her hand on his chest. He could smell her jasmine perfume now as he watched her sigh in his arms. He had the woman he loved in his arms. She had her true love dancing with her in a priceless moment she hoped that never would end.

_So believe that magic works._

_Don't be afraid of being hurt._

_Don't let this magic down._

_The answer's there_

_Just look in her eyes._

Minerva was gazing up in his smile and he brought the hand that he had been holding up to his lips and gently kissed it before spinning her out and back into his arms holding her tighter. She could not see what he was holding back from her but she did not care. She just knew that he was hers for the moment. She didn't have a care in the world.

_And make your final move._

_Don't be scared she wants you to._

_Yes, it's hard._

_You must be brave._

_Don't let this moment slip away._

Minerva rested her head on his shoulder. She truly felt like they were alone in the great hall and the band was singing just for them. She was at peace waltzing there as if they were one moving body. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he searched his heart for the right words that he knew he must say. He lifted her chin so that she was staring at him.

"I'm sorry too." She said as if she was admitting something that he did not know about. It didn't matter though she knew that she had to tell him. She knew that he deserved at least that. 'Not now though' she thought but in time.

_Believe that magic works._

_Don't be afraid,_

_afraid of being hurt._

_Don't let this magic die._

_The answer's there._

_Just look in her eyes._

Without a care in the world they just kept dancing lost in the moment of each others embrace not knowing or caring about anything that anyone could learn from their dance. They were at peace, their hearts were truly content to pass the dance away lost as they were at that very moment. Nothing could disturb that even if it would be for a fleeting moment.

_Don't believe this magic can die._

_No, this magic can die._

_So dance your final dance,_

_Cause this is your final dance._

As the last note was played, he spun her away from him and bowed to her. She nodded her head to him in return then joined in the parse applause left for the band.

As the applause died, the moment had vanished. They had returned to the present back to their duties as chaperones. The two of them began ushering the students out as if they had snapped back into reality returning to their duties as headmaster and deputy headmistress.

When the hall was clear, she said, "I have rounds to do before I turn in for the night." She said trying to hide anything that she was still feeling.

"Hagrid is going to patrol outside tonight. He wanted to take Madame Maxime out for a midnight stroll of the grounds and offered to take your patrol for you. Come with me instead. There are some things that we still need to discuss but not here." He said as he motioned to the Great Hall and the entire group of Professors still standing around.

She walked with them in silence secretly not wanting their night to end. When they came to the Gargoyle that guarded his office and private chambers, she noticed that the password had changed to her favorite sweet ginger newt. He motioned for her to ascend the stairs first and he quickly followed noticing how her red tartan robes accentuated her body. They had entered his private quarters which she had been in before to have a game of wizard chess or discuss things that he would rather the portraits of the former headmasters not hear.

"Please sit down." He said as he pointed to the large sofa. She sat down as requested and he sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and kissed it again gently before saying, "Can you forgive this fool for not telling you the truth so long ago?" He said looking into her eyes for the forgiveness that he so desperately sought.

"When have you ever lied to me? We have always been truthful to one another." She asked.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, I never told you the truth. You are the spirit that that has been in my heart. I know that I am a fool for not telling you so long ago." He said looking into her eyes again for some sign that he had been right in confessing to her.

"Then we are both foolish for not seeing what has been here this whole time. You are the man that has held my heart." She said as she almost started to cry.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A surge of emotions washed over him that he could no longer deny. "I have waited a long, long time to do that. I don't ever want us to be apart again." He said before kissing her again this time more defiantly than the last with much more conviction. He kissed her forehead before carefully wiping her tears away.

"You have waited only as long as I have." She said as she kissed him again.

With a serious look on his face he said, "Did you mean what you had said about nothing could change the fact that you were married to your work."

"We are married to our work. But I was trying to hide the fact that I did not want to be married to anything else if it meant that I would not be with you anymore even if we were just friends then." She said.

"Then marry me Minerva." He said kissing her hands and looking for the answer in her eyes as she thought about what he had said.

"Do you think that this is wise?" She asked pausing before adding, "What will everyone else say about this?"

"No one has to know if you do not want them to." He said before he kissed her again trying to help her make the right choice.

"What about the students I don't want them sniggering or anything while I am present." She said as she kissed the hand that had been caressing the side of her face. His eyes had that same softness in them and his face held a look of love that she had not seen in a long time.

"Give them your best Severus impression, and then deduct some points if you are still mad. What happens between us stays between us." He said still trying to entice an answer as he continued kissing her hand.

"Kiss me again before I change my mind." She said with a faint smile on her face trying to look as serious as she could.

"I love you Minerva. I always have." He said as he pulled her into a passionate embrace. His smile never wavered. He had her and he would never let her go again.

"Oh Albus, I love you too." She whispered clinging to the only one she ever truly loved.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Before the start of the spring term, they were married in secret. As the wizard put the binding spell on them, a pair of thin bands appeared on their ring fingers. Whether it was two years or twenty, the rest of their time together would be happy no matter the circumstance. He reminded her everyday how he truly felt, and there was nothing that could ever change it. She was at last at peace with her life. It was complete.

As the start of the new term feast began the Professors had noticed that something was different between them as they sat just a bit closer than before. But what they couldn't see was that they were holding each others hands like an old couple still in love after a lifetime of being together, like they were watching their grandchildren who were all out in front of them eating. It was as if they had always been with one another.

Some of the students too noticed something different. Whether it was a lingering look, or the way he was more chivalrous than before, or whether it was the fact that they talked and smiled a little more, something had changed. No student ever learned the truth and well the teachers never said anything, at least not in front of them anyway.


End file.
